


Red As The Sky Over The Cliff

by HighAlter



Series: The Rainbow Sky [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Deadlock Gang, Deadlock Jesse McCree, Human Genji Shimada, Human Tekhartha Mondatta, Human Zenyatta, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Sassy Hanzo, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wings, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighAlter/pseuds/HighAlter
Summary: If he could choose what he would see just before he died, Jesse would choose the sky. He would choose for it to be the gorgeous red he remembers seeing as a child, the breathtaking color it is at sunrise, just as the sun peeked over the horizon.And now, that's all he could see as he plumetted to earth like a fallen star, seemingly drifting in slow motion, hands feebly reaching up at the blood red sky.





	Red As The Sky Over The Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, quick heads up, Jesse has this issue with his wings where most of his flight feathers never grew in and a lot of his baby feathers never came out, which leaves him with balance issues and also unable to fly. His wings are obviously very heavy from having so many layers of feathers packed into them and just leaves Jesse absolutely miserable and uncomfortable.

_"Jesse, come here kid..." A man muttered as he grouchily waddled after the wobbling child, trying to make sure the little thing wouldn't fall over and get hurt._

_The child merely cackled as he continued onward, small wings spread wide as he shuffled his way around the small couch in the den, avoiding the uncarpeted areas of the floor as he shakily walked in a wobbly zig-zag pattern._

_The man gruffed as he tucked his wings closer to his back, uncomfortably doing his best to stay within arms length of the tiny being. He wheezed as his knees dug into his chest, longs tail feathers dragging along the carpet as he practically had to pull himself across the floor._

_"Gotcha!" The man laughed, carefully scoupping the little one up into his strong arms, watching him squirm and flap his little wings. "Better luck next time Jess..."_

* * *

 

_Jesse grumbled tiredly as he was carefully pulled from his spot, sprawled dramatically on the couch as he tried to sleep._

_He was gently set aside so the other could sit down, one of his many brothers carding their fingers through his overcrowded, underdeveloped wings._

_"Joel please, 'm too grumpy for this." Jesse huffed at the other boy, reaching over and gently tugging at the other's long tail feathers._

_"They'll grow in time, no worries lil' bird..." Joel sighed. "Don't worry your lil' head. Just listen to Kenmur and everything will be fine."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

* * *

_"Jesse! Get down from there! You'll hurt yerself!" The gruff man called as he watched the thirteen year old climb up the cliff of Deadlock gorge. "I didn't raise you from a hatchlin' just to let ya go and break yer neck from fallin' off the side of the dang cliff!"_

_Jesse held on tightly to the rocks supporting his weight, glancing up at the gorgeous red the sky had began to turn in the sunrise. "I know what 'm doin' Kenmur! Don' worry!"_

_Kenmur gruffed, furrowing his eyebrows as he flexed open his wings, fixing his hat as he launched himself into the air, quickly flying up to retrieve Jesse before he fell. "Yer absolutely ridiculous kid..."_

* * *

 Jesse sighed as he crawled his way out of the nest, wobbling his way into the other room to get changed, and doing so successfully after just a few falls, maybe four or so, less than usual at least.

He stretched out his heavy mottled wings, stunted tail feathers twitching as he clumsily tried to tie his bandana.

He listened to the shuffling of the others beginning to get up and start to clamber around to start getting ready.

He calmly strutted out of his room, watching his feet as he moved, doing his best not to bump into anything as he made his way to the front of the building, pushing the door open, striding into the brisk morning air.

It wasn't quite near sunrise yet but Jesse perfectly navigated his way through the gorge, tiredly stretching as he went to his usual place to watch the sunrise. It was a small rocky outcrop on top of the cliff, the perfect place to see to rich red sky slowly turn pink and then gold. He spent most of his day there, occasionally going off to shoot something down for Kenmur when he needed to. For such a clumsy over-sized bird, he still could accomplish incredible feats if given the right tools. 

Jesse didn't have time to even make it halfway there before he could hear shouting and screaming from halfway across the gorge, gunshots ringing out and sending him and everybody around him into a frenzy to find out what was going on. He quickly tried to shove past the others, knowing it was far too late to retrieve his revolver from the house. 

He needed to get out.

The other unarmed gang members quickly followed after him, most of them launching themselves up to glide out of the gorge while Jesse was stuck scrabbling his way up the cliff wall. Multiple men zipped past him, paying no heed to the obviously struggling teen as he scrambled to pull himself up the cliff.

The gunshots drew closer and closer, Jesse whimpering as he tried to keep his balance and focus on getting up the wall, wings clinging tight to his sides as the last few men flew past, the last one knocking into him and practically shoving him off the rocks he had been balanced on.

He stared up at the sky as it seemingly changed colors right before his eyes, shock rocking him to the core and leaving him numb to the feeling of the wind rushing by him, the feeling of loose rocks falling down past him.

If he could choose what he would see just before he died, Jesse would choose the sky. He would choose for it to be the gorgeous red he remembers seeing as a child, the breathtaking color it is at sunrise, just as the sun peeked over the horizon.

And now, that's all he could see as he plummeted to earth like a fallen star, seemingly drifting in slow motion, hands feebly reaching up at the blood red sky.


End file.
